Wedding on Golden Feathers
by the ender defender
Summary: My first One-shot. Link gives Medli a gift that doesn't have the effect he was expecting


**Just a quick one-shot Toon LinkXMedli story. If you don't like this pairing, guess what, you don't have to read.**

Link climbed Dragon Roost Island to see his old friend, Medli. He knew about her fate as the Sage of Earth, and needed her help to repair the master sword. He found her playing her harp and walked up to her "Hey Medli!" The green-clad hero yelled. Shocked, Medli turned to face him

"Oh! Link! Long time, no see!" The Rito girl smiled "How have you been?"

"Great actually!" Link smiled. He opened his bag and went to grab his Wind Waker, but found piles of Golden Feathers. 'Oh yeah, I forgot I had these. They say Rito girls LOVE these. I have no need for them...maybe Medli would want them' He grabbed them "Hey, check these out!" He held out the feathers. Medli gasped

"L-Link! Put those away!" She yelled, flustered. Link blinked a few times

"Huh? Why? I thought Rito girls liked these things. I figured you would want them, since I don't need them"

"Y-yes we do love them! But you can't give them to me! At least not here! Put them away befor-" Medli was interrupted by the chief walking in

"Ah, there you two are" He looks at the feathers in Links hands "Hm?" He then starts to chuckled "Link! You sly Moblin! No wonder why you needed to talk to Medli" Medli blushed and shook her head

"N-no! Its not what it looks like, I swear!" Link only blinks

"Huh? I don't understand what's going on. Medli is a cool girl, so I thought she would like these" The chief patted Link on the back

"Indeed! Medli, I guess that solves your suitor issue"

"suitor?" Link asked, puzzled. Medli, blush still on her cheeks, yelled

"Its not like that! Link doesn't...he didn't mean to...!"

"Medli, what is going on? I'm completely clueless here!"

"Link...it is tradition in our tribe to propose to a girl on a high cliff. Those feathers are also traditional to propose with...that's why all the girls love them."

"Propose? what does that mean?" Link asked, obviously still clueless

"It means" The chief pushed the two children together "You two shall be married!" This catches the attention of the whole tribe, making them surround the two and start asking the two questions nonstop. Medli attempts to calm them all down. Link feels the stone in his pocket shake, before taking it out and hearing the King of Red Lions

 _"Link! What's the hold up?"_

"King, what does 'married' mean?" Link asked. The king sounds confused by the sudden question

 _"That's an...odd question. Why do you ask?"_

"Well, while I was trying to talk to Medli I gave her some Golden Feathers since I don't need them. Then the chief said something about a 'Suitor' and how me and Medli are getting married." Link explains, the crown to distracted to hear him.

 _"W-well. 'Married' is a term that means a man and a woman are together for the rest of their life"_

"Together? With Medli? For the rest of my life?" Link finnaly pieces it all together "B-BUT I'M TO YOUNG TO BE MARRIED!" This causes the crowd to look at him.

"Actually, Link. Our tribe can marry at ages as low as 10 human years. How old are you?"

"...11" Link sighed. Medli sighs as well

"Link...that's why I wanted you to hide those..." Link looks at her

"I get it..." The crowd decide to give the crowd some personal space. The two sat and looked out to sea in complete silence. Link eventually broke the silence by saying "Do...you NOT want to be together with me?" This makes Medli look up

"I-its not that! Its just...I always thought of you as a great friend...I never thought you and I would be engaged..." The two fell back in silent. This time, however, Medli broke the silence. "Did you not want to marry me? You seemed to upset when you found out..." Link shakes his head

"The more I think about it. I think...deep, deep down...I did" This makes them both blush. Link began to process this information. He met Medli near the start of his journey. Since then, the two had been close friends. Even after meeting Ganondorf, and learning about his past lives he never forgot her. The two kids looked at each other. Medli could tell Link was thinking what she was thinking. After everything that had happened, the two stayed friends. Link looked out to sea. 'Yeah...maybe being with Medli forever won't be so bad...'


End file.
